One of the conventionally known cylinder injection type of the internal combustion engine comprises fuel injectors and spark plugs. Each of the injector has at least one injection hole exposing to the interior of the combustion chamber. Each of the spark plug has a spark generation part (an electrode part) exposing to the interior of the combustion chamber. In one of such engines, the injector and the corresponding spark plug are positioned such that the fuel (actually, the fuel spray) injected from the injector reaches the spark generation part of the spark plug directly (for example, refer to the Patent Literature 1). Thereby, the mixture gas having a high ignition property can be formed around the spark generation part and can be ignited. As a result, the amount of the injected fuel can be reduced and thus, the fuel consumption can be improved. Such an engine is also referred to as “a spray guided type of the internal combustion engine” because the fuel spray is introduced (guided) directly to the spark generation part by the fuel injection.